


Wifely Duties

by dragonwrangler



Category: Samurai 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, duty can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wifely Duties

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot inspired by jneli's wonderful piece on y!gallery called "Wifely Duties". Had to figure out what Kambei was up to and what Shichiroji was going to do with the hairbrush.

A trip to the bath always refreshed Shichiroji after a long day but this time it only made him realize he had not seen Kambei recently. A little concerned by that fact, Shichiroji decided that it was best not to get too comfortable and simply washed himself quickly and efficiently. Once finished he wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and headed for the bedroom to grab some clothes before tracking the General down.

Stepped into the bedroom he found he wasn't going to have to look any further. Stopping just inside the door, he ran a critical eye over the figure lying diagonally across the mat. Kambei was on his stomach, his head pillowed on his crossed arms- muscular legs, sculpted back and tight ass a definite distraction to Shichiroji's eyes as they wandered over the resting form. Shichiroji could clearly see the scattering of scars that were visible on his naked body, marring the dark skin with thin pale lines, but thankfully he found no new scars had been added to the collection during the latest round of battles; and it was clear from where Shichiroji stood the General was relaxed and comfortable for the moment. Nevertheless, a scowl still drifted across Shichiroji's face.

Kambei had washed his hair but clearly had made no attempt to bring it under control. The long wavy locks were spread out in brown waves over Kambei's broad shoulders and Shichiroji easily spotted the snarls and tangles that lay underneath the silky surface.

Shichiroji shook his head. There were many who teased him about the three-way ponytail he sported but it certainly kept his hair from getting that knotted up during a battle.

Dropping the towel as he silently crossed the room Shichiroji grabbed the hairbrush- given to him by the wife of a fellow pilot to help deal with all that hair- and walked over to Kambei, smacking him lightly on the ass with the brush as he dropped down into his usually place on the mat. Kambei simply turned his head slightly and lazily opened one grey brown eye to look at him.

"You need to move so I can take care of that." Shichiroji said reasonably, pointing at Kambei's hair with the brush.

The eye closed as Kambei stated, "You can reach it from there."

Oh, we're going to be like that tonight, are we?

Leaning over slightly, Shichiroji contemplated his approach. Spying a significantly tangled strand, he ran a quick stroke of the brush down its length and almost immediately found the brush stopped by a knot halfway down. Instead of holding the strand above the knot in his free hand to keep it from pulling on Kambei's scalp as he worked the tangle out, Shichiroji just yanked.

With a grunt of annoyance, Kambei shifted onto his side and grabbed the hand holding the brush to stop it. Shichiroji grinned innocently at the glare on the General's face.

"What are you doing?" Kambei grumbled irritably.

"Reaching from here." Shichiroji answered.

Rolling his eyes, Kambei gave in and shifted slightly, moving to rest his head on Shichiroji's thigh. Shichiroji smiled slightly as Kambei draped one arm over the leg he rested on while the other wrapped teasingly around his ass. Ignoring the slight tickle from the fingers that were doing a little exploring around his backside, Shichiroji went to work on the tangles.

It quickly became difficult for Shichiroji to ignore where Kambei's mouth was however, and there was nothing Shichiroji could do to stop his body from reacting to the warm breath washing over his slowly stiffening cock. Distracting himself by working out a thick snarl, Shichiroji was beginning to believe he was lulling the General into a restful slumber under the slow passes of the brush through his hair- until Kambei shifted his head slightly. Without breaking the motion of the brush, Shichiroji glanced down and saw that Kambei's eyes were open just a bit and completely focused on the cock before him.

Heat curled through Shichiroji and he had a little trouble keeping his breathing even as he continued to work on Kambei. Luckily- though the tangles were many- it did not take Shichiroji long to clear Kambei's hair of tangles.

He doubted he would have been able to finish his self appointed task if it had taken much longer.

Resisting the urge to grab Kambei's head and move him even closer than he already was, Shichiroji instead ran the fingers of his free hand through the silky strands as he flipped the hairbrush in the other. Shifting carefully so as not to alert Kambei to his intentions, Shichiroji leaned slightly to the side and took careful aim- slowly slipped the rounded end of the brush into the small triangular crevice between Kambei's legs and ass. Muscles clenched as the handle slipped down but Kambei managed to give no other reaction than that.

A little impressed that Kambei was able to control himself so well, and a little relieved since it meant the General really was relaxed, Shichiroji continued to test his partner- letting the end of the hairbrush drift lightly over spots he knew through experience and experimentation to be a bit more sensitive than others.

He ran it gently over the back of the General's knee, watching in satisfaction as Kambei twitched and shifted his legs apart slightly- which only gave Shichiroji access to the spot along the inner thigh that was especially responsive.

Muscles flexed and Kambei rolled his hips slightly with a huff, closing his legs once again as he settled his body into a new position.

Completely fascinated by the reactions he was getting and hoping to get Kambei to roll over onto his back, Shichiroji failed to pay attention to his own position, allowing Kambei to make a sudden move. As he leaned over Kambei's body, lightly running the handle along the General's opposite side, he felt something wet and slick run up the length of his cock. Startled by the sensation, Shichiroji instinctively smacked Kambei hard with the brush even as a gasp of pleasure slipped out.

Kambei reacted immediately to the hit- twisting to grab the wrist holding the brush while the other caught Shichiroji under his armpit to flip him down. Blinking in surprise, Shichiroji suddenly found himself staring up at Kambei from his new position sprawled across Kambei's lap, the arm holding the brush pulled straight up as Kambei contemplated it.

This wasn't quite what Shichiroji had in mind but it worked fine for him.

When a slight smirk slowly appeared on Kambei's lips however, Shichiroji snapped, "Hey, the only thing you're going to be sticking into me is that!" He pointed down at Kambei's erect cock- which was rubbing enticingly against his side- with his other hand, which was also held firmly in Kambei's grip.

"Turnabout is fair play." Kambei responded as he ran his hand up to twist the brush out of Shichiroji's grip. "And you can't tell me that idea hadn't crossed your mind."

"Dirty old man." Shichiroji muttered, amused that Kambei had actually bothered to point out the obvious.

* * *

Kambei was not surprise when Shichiroji's now freed hand slipped around his waist and began tracing patterns across his back. Blue eyes watched his face, the anticipation clear, but after getting hit with the brush twice Kambei decided Shichiroji was just going to have to wait just a little while he had some fun of his own.

Unfortunately that meant getting rid of the brush but he was certainly going to remember to tease Shichiroji with it sometime soon.

Tossing the brush aside, he caught the wandering hand and pulled it back to the front. Shichiroji lay still, waiting, as Kambei shifted his grip so he held both wrists in one hand and reached to pull out the tie that held Shichiroji's hair in place. Shichiroji raised an eyebrow in question but turned his head anyway to make things easier. It took a few moments to untangle the tie but- once done- it gave Kambei just what he needed.

He quickly looped the tie around Shichiroji's wrists- not much of a restraint but he knew Shichiroji would get the point- and pushed the arms over Shichiroji's head. It left Shichiroji's body stretched enticingly out across his lap.

The question now was simply where to start.

As he considered that, he watched Shichiroji settle slightly, placing his tied wrists behind his head and bringing his knees up a bit to brace his feet flat on the mat. Kambei smiled slightly, placing his left hand on a thigh to gently but firmly pressed the leg back down.

While Shichiroji straightened his legs back out, Kambei leaned over- sucking and licking a short line along Shichiroji's side from hip to ribs. His other hand teased nipples that were already raised and taunt, the palm of his hand brushing lightly over the nubs.

Raising his head, he let his hand wander across tight abdominal muscles, following the edges of well- defined muscles as his left hand teased the sensitive skin of Shichiroji's inner thigh, both hands moving within a hairs breath of what he knew Shichiroji desperately wanted him to touch.

He could hear both Shichiroji's frustration and desire in each short sharp breath, could feel the trembling muscles held still through sheer force of will as Kambei explored and touched and teased. Kambei finally let his fingers brush up a thigh to circle briefly around Shichiroji's tight opening- causing Shichiroji to spread his legs further apart- before slipping back across the other leg.

A groan slipped from Shichiroji at the touch, a groan that was cut short with a sharp intake of breath as Kambei wrapped his hand lightly around Shichiroji's arousal, sliding the hand up and over the tip. Shichiroji arched, his arms closing around the sides of his face as he tried but failed to remain still. Kambei let his hand slip off the straining cock as he ran his other hand up Shichiroji's body, letting it slip around the back of the younger man's neck, maneuvering Shichiroji's arm away from his face.

The length of Shichiroji's throat was exposed- pale against his hand- as his head was thrown back; his bottom lip held tightly between his teeth, his chest rising and falling with each panting breath. Kambei ran his hand down the length of Shichiroji's body and back to the cock, taking it in a firm grip and expertly stroking Shichiroji to a shuddering peak.

Shichiroji's body bowed, his heels digging into the mat as Kambei watched; and he could feel his own breath growing short and sharp as Shichiroji's body shook with reactions beyond his control and cum covered Shichiroji's belly as he came.

As Shichiroji came down, his body becoming relaxed and pliant across Kambei's legs, he lifted his head slightly and slowly opened glazed blue eyes, smiling lazily.

"Have to tease you more often." he drawled out as he let his head fall back down.

"You're not done yet." Kambei pointed out, somehow managing to keep his voice clear of the lust that was currently making it a little difficult to think coherently.

"Huh?" Shichiroji raised his head again to look at Kambei.

Kambei simple raised an eyebrow and waited for the blood to get back into Shichiroji's skull. Shichiroji stared at him a moment before understanding washed over the younger man's face.

"Ah." he said, rolling awkwardly up to a sitting position since his wrists were still tied. Stretching, he fished out a small container of oil he kept handy and handed it to Kambei as he pushed him onto his back.

Straddling Kambei, Shichiroji leaned forward as he said, "You're going to have to do the prep work." He held up his hands with a smile. "I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

"That can be fixed." Kambei growled with an answering smile.

"Yes, but where is the fun in that?"

Giving in, since he wasn't willing to wait any longer, Kambei dipped his fingers in the oil and quickly coated his cock, a moan of pleasure slipping out at the simple touch. He knew Shichiroji was already relaxed and ready and just needed a little help getting into the right position.

* * *

Shichiroji was not surprised when he was suddenly flipped onto his back and easily maneuvered by Kambei into place. He looped his joined arms over Kambei's head as the General easily slipped inside him. He rocked into the thrust, gasping with pleasure as Kambei hit just the right spot. Instinct took over as Shichiroji's thoughts became fuzzy at the ecstasy the powerful body above him was giving him. He gripped the now sweat soaked hair of the General as Kambei tossed his head back, his hips rising and falling as he drove into Shichiroji- and Shichiroji matched the motion, taking Kambei's cock as deep as was possible.

In the end even instinct and mutual desire could not keep them in sync, each body suddenly moving independent of the other; until Kambei leaned the length of his body against Shichiroji, holding him in place as he came.

Pleasure filled Shichiroji and he held on tightly to Kambei as their bodies dropped into stillness.

Sweat coated Kambei's face as he rested his forehead against Shichiroji's- his breath hot and moist as he panted harshly- until Shichiroji turned his head slightly to seal his lips over the General's for a weary but passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss Kambei began to roll away but was stopped by the arms wrapped around his neck and the legs wrapped around his waist.

Shichiroji blew a stray lock out of the way and smirked slightly at the annoyed look on Kambei's face as the man reached around in an attempt to escape the arms encircling him.

With a slight tug, Shichiroji drew Kambei's attention back to him and said in answer to the glare the General gave him, "What, it was your idea to tie me up- I'm just going along with your wishes."

"You wouldn't go along with it if it didn't get you what you wanted." Kambei replied.

A breathless laugh slipped out of Shichiroji as Kambei shifted purposely, letting Shichiroji know he was still buried in his body. "You wouldn't have taken me as your wife if it didn't get you what you wanted!"

Rich, quiet laughter flowed out of Kambei. "True." he finally said, resting his forehead once again against Shichiroji's.

They remained that was for several moments as their laughter slowly faded, until Kambei asked, "Are you ready for more?"

"Sorry, I've got a headache right now." Shichiroji replied nonchalantly.

Kambei pulled back and gave Shichiroji a skeptical look, which quickly shifted to amusement when Shichiroji smiled at him.

"Well, I believe I have just the thing for that." Kambei stated as he dropped his head and ran his tongue along the shell of Shichiroji's ear even as Shichiroji felt the cock inside him begin to stiffen and grow once more.

Shichiroji smiled. "Oh I'm sure you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-This story fragment is a non-commercial work of fiction based on the anime/manga Samurai 7. Original copyright of Samurai 7 belongs to Akira Kurosawa, Shinobu Hashimoto, Hideo Oguni, MICO, GDH, GONZO. Absolutely no monetary gain has been made from this fanfic and was written for entertainment purposes only. First posted on y!gallery on November 2, 2006.


End file.
